1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet device, in particular a toilet device for use in conjunction with a conventional toilet to facilitate use in a natural squatting posture.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of the natural (relatively deep) squatting posture during defecation has been proposed as a healthier and more natural method for defecating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,277 (Sikirov) discloses a sanitary appliance useful for such squatting, mountable over a conventional (“western”) toilet; and provides evidence of the amelioration of hemorrhoid symptoms upon use of a squatting posture during defecation. Such a squatting posture may also be beneficial against constipation and other ailments.
WO 03/074799 (Sikirov) discloses a squatting toilet similar in concept to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,277, however comprising an improved urinal pan.
It is well known that upon defecation, the urinary bladder also empties. For this reason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,277 and WO 03/074799 the sanitary appliance and squatting toilet, respectively, each comprise a urinal pan to minimize splashing of urine. However, further improvements in such pan are warranted.